This Storm is Right
by Roxas desu
Summary: More AkuRoku! AU Roxas needs to tell Axel something important, but he's not sure how to break it to him. Wait.. when did Riku get there? Doing school work? Oh, that's right! The Kingdom Hearts gang and a couple of Nobodies have joined the school life too.
1. The Meeting

_A/N: Well, here's me second attempt at a fanfiction. xD I think I will enjoy this one more….. I actually have something planned for it. I'll post the second chapter soon, I know this one is short. I just felt like it needed to be cut off where it is. _

_Disclaimer: All of the KH characters do NOT belong to me. If they did, Axel wouldn't have died. Nooo. Not without a kiss from Roxas first. ;P Anyway._

_I hope you like my style. 3 If it's a little confusing, sorry. / Roxy is going to be just a little deranged… only a little. Not as much as to be OOC, I hope, though. O That would be horrible._

**Chapitre** **Une: The Meeting**

It was raining; he knew that well. He knew the familiar touch of the wet substance that often soaked through his clothes and into this skin. Ah, lovely diffusion. If it hadn't been raining so hard, maybe walking to his house wouldn't be so… wet. Oh, wait, that's right. You don't know who "he" is, do you? No, I suppose not.

"You'll find out sooner or later," he whispered, smiling. Yes, he did enjoy talking to himself, narrating his life. It was quite an interesting one, so why shouldn't he? Perhaps on-lookers would need some help understanding quite what he was up to.

His dirty-blonde hair was turning evermore golden by the second, the strands darkening as it clumped together from the rain. He wouldn't need to dry it; it would prop itself back up once the rain evaporated. Smiling as he thought of "his" hair, how it spiked in the most gravity-defying way possible. He would say it went in every direction, but it didn't cover his face. It was more like when you put gel in your hair and then go on a high-speed rollercoaster for a couple of minutes until the gel dries. Like that, except "his" hair was soft, not hardened by hair products. Perhaps "he" used a little hairspray on those few strands that would not just stay put, but then again, he had never seen "his" morning routine. Perhaps he should ask "him" when he got to his destination. "His" house.

"Not too much longer now, don't worry," he continued, looking up from his feet, which he had been watching for the past five minutes. The view in front and around him was rather bleak, seeing as it was raining and nearly ten o'clock. A flash of lightning cast light upon his face, revealing his ocean-blue eyes and somber expression, along with his soaked clothes. He was wearing a black shirt that had white print in fancy lettering saying, "Let's Start Over" with white, little doohickeys surrounding the print, making it rather pretty. He didn't much care for flashy pants, only a well-worn pair of jeans that had a small rip in the right knee from when he had fallen off his skateboard. Right in front of "him," too, causing him to blush quite profusely until "he" had promised to buy him sea-salt ice-cream as payment for laughing at him. He smiled at the memory.

Knock, knock.

He waited, listening to the footsteps of someone quickly coming down a flight of stairs towards the door.

"I'll get it!" a voice called from inside, and the jingling of the knob twisting sounded, signaling the door was about to open. He straighten, trying to look as presentable as he could, what with being soaked and all. His eyes darted from side to side, wondering how the person who he knew was opening this door would react to the sight of him, here, on "his" doorstep. Pleased? Surprised? Shocked? Scared? All of these choices whizzed through his mind in the seconds it took for the door the open. Those five seconds that seemed to last an eternity, those five seconds that made his chest twist up so tight he could hardly breathe anymore. He found himself drawing in a long breathe in those last few seconds, the sight of a tall, lean male coming into view. "He" was wearing what looked like pajamas, blue ones. They had adorable little sheep on them, surprisingly. He hadn't expected "him" to wear such a thing… but "he" was quite different, yes.

"Ye….s….?" Green eyes blinked at him, as if expecting some old lady asking for shelter from the rain or something, but instead got a blonde boy soaked with rain, and pretty dashing if he didn't say so himself. Then again, Axel had always thought Roxas looked beautiful.

**A/N: Yes, yes. I know it's short. I know it's slightly crappy. But hey, you've got a WHOLE 'NOTHER CHAPTER to read! O Lucky you! I hope you like it, and I hope the imagery came out well. Tell me what you think!**


	2. This House of His

_A/N: All right, this one is pretty good, me thinks. I recently found my other fanfiction, "This Is Going Nowhere" and I'll get the second and third chapter of that up shortly. I just have to type it up._

_Anyway._ _If you haven't noticed, the chapter numbers are in French. Just an FYI if you're like, "wait, that's not English…" That's what it is. French. So yeah._

_Sorry if it's confusing, I'm not a professional writer yet. ;; If you have any tips just let me know in your review. Thanks to all the people that reviewed chapter one, by the way! I enjoy getting reviews. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters used in this fanfiction. _

**Chapitre** **deux: This House of His**

He shuffled on the concrete beneath his black tennis shoes, trying to hide his hands which were trembling from fear, excitement, and the cold. Why? He'd been to Axel's house many times previously. Why this time did he react this way? Was it because of what he wanted to say? What was going through his head right before he had seen those green eyes starring at him with pleasant surprise?

"U-um… Hi?" he asked, lowering his head almost shamefully. His friend merely shook his head and motioned slowly for Roxas to enter. His oddly short eyebrows came together, giving him a "You poor, pathetic thing," expression as he smiled.

"Silly goose… Come on, you can stand in the doorway while I get you a towel. …. Did you walk here? Don't you…" the redhead stopped; realizing he was asking stupid questions that he already knew the answers to. He gently placed a warm hand on Roxas's cold shoulder and gently pulled the smaller boy up into the house, seeing him reluctantly look down at the wooden floor waiting for him.

Roxas didn't mind this connection; it actually brought relief to him. He was, in fact, rather cold, and Axel was, in fact, rather warm. He looked up at the taller man, opening his mouth to comment on the blue sheep pajamas, but the redhead cut him off.

"Riku is here, so don't be surprised if you see him walk by out of the corner of your eye. He said his house was being a little too noisy so… Well, I'll explain later. Towel! Yes, a towel. Towels… Where are those…?" Axel made several hand motions, quite distracting the blonde from his unspoken question, then turned slowly and began to head up the stairs with one finger on his chin. Obviously he still hadn't figured out this house. Or he just didn't remember a thing, which could be a possibility, when you're speaking about Axel.

When the redhead had slowly disappeared from his view, he took the chance to look around. He had never really examined Axel's house, never closely. The only times he had been in the house was on business occasions (aka "I need help with school work") or when his own house was being not cooperative.

The house was rather… white, actually. The walls were a cool cream color, a smooth layer of paint covering all but the ceiling in this room, which appeared to be the living room. It had two couches, one longer than the other, and a good sized chair that looked like it was capable of reclining. The chair was made of black leather, most likely not real leather, and Roxas assumed it made quite a racket when one sat in it. The couches were… several colors. Mostly tan, but there was a mix of red and black and… green? Maybe? He would have to look more closely for those details. The woven pattern seemed to travel to the pillows, as they were of a similar texture, but more brown and red than anything. In the center of this three-piece arrangement, there was a coffee table with a class top sitting on a white rug, most likely making impressions on the poor thing. There was a cup on the table, which looked like… it had coffee in it. Huh. How… nice. Although this was all nice and dandy, it seemed like the real center of attention was the fireplace, flickering with old flames that were well overdo for their snuffing, yet were determined to take the logs with them. Roxas assumed they had been scented logs, or there were candles hidden somewhere, because there was a pleasant, yet spicy smell in the air. Roxas blinked, his eyes moving up to the ceiling where a slowly spinning fan was swirling to its death. Well, hypothetically. By the way, why was a fan on if there was a fire going? His eyebrows bunched together in confusion, starring at the fan as if it might give him the answer if he starred at it long enough, but it didn't.

"I'll have to ask about you," he muttered then moved on, looking to the side. He could see a sliver of what looked like a kitchen or a dining room, he couldn't be quite sure. They were sort of… merged. Sure, there was a table, but there was also a sink and a stove, which looked mighty sleek, along with other kitchen appliances. Perhaps there was a more formal dining room somewhere else in the house, somewhere he couldn't see from his spot in front of the door.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of silver, immediately catching his attention, but when he looked to see what it was, there was nothing there. "Riku…?" he spoke softly then shook his head. Axel had told him the over-achieving youth was at this location, and was expected to be seen. Thus, naturally, the silver-haired boy had appeared in his vision.

"Hey, do you wa-"

Roxas jumped, eyes widening as he turned to see Axel with two towels, one in each hand. The redhead had cut himself off when Roxas had jumped, wondering if he had interrupted his thinking time.

"Eh…. Sorry," he said, laughing lightly. "I didn't know you were so deep into thought. Oh, here," Axel said, handing Roxas one of the towels. Roxas starred at it at first, as if he had never seen such a fluffy white towel in all his life.

"Oh…. Thank you," he muttered and took the towel. He looked up to say something else to Axel, but the youth had already started back up the stares. Roxas's head tilted to the side, his eyebrows scrunching together in a confused expression. "What…?"

"Come on, you shouldn't stay in those wet clothes much longer. How long di… Never mind." More stupid questions. Axel knew how long it took Roxas to get here, and same in the reverse, although they were the same number. "Follow me," he called, turning his head for a second to look down at Roxas.

"Where are we going?" the blonde asked, stepping tentatively on the lush carpet, then more rapidly to catch up with Axel, but only to run into him at the top of the stairs. He almost fell backwards, but the taller boy caught him before such a terrible accident could happen.

"Well… The bathroom, of course," he started, holding tightly onto Roxas's shoulders. "Where else do you put wet clothes?" He let go when Roxas winced.

"Hot," he whispered, flinching. Axel nodded a quick "sorry" and then continued to the bathroom. Roxas followed, a couple of feet behind. He didn't want to run into Axel again. Not that he didn't enjoy being close to the oddly hot(temperature wise, mind you) man, he just didn't like falling over.

They made it to the pale-blue tiled room within 30 seconds, and as soon as Roxas entered the room Axel shut the door and locked it. The sound made Roxas jump and turn around, first starring at the door and then Axel.

"Why did you lock it?!" the shorter of the two yelled, throwing the towel and making to move for the door, but one of Axel's long arms stopped him. He grunted, being pushed back. "What?!" he said angrily, glaring at Axel.

"Be_cause,_ Riku is here, and I don't think you or he would like it if he accidentally saw you changing, now would you?" Axel said, having thought this entire thing out. Getting towels didn't require that much of a thought process, you see, and left time to think about other stuff. This, unfortunately, did not make Roxas feel any better.

"Oh, but you would, eh?!" The blond wasn't very intimidating, but he did pull off the angry look really well. It was almost scary.

"Roxas, Roxas… Settle down! I'm not in here so I can watch you change, trust me." He paused here, looking away for a second. Should he say it..? "Although it is a plus."

"You!" Roxas punched Axel in the stomach, making him moan and lean over, falling to his knees. "Hmph. What you deserve, pervert. What clothes do you have for me, anyway?" Roxas crossed his arms, his eyes cold darts aimed at Axel. The redhead groaned and pointed; Roxas followed his arm to the toilet where a stack of clothes sat.

"Th-there, on the toilet. I'm sorry if you don't…. don't like the color," he grunted, wobbly standing up and leaning against the counter, holding his stomach. "A-and… They might be a bit big since I… I'm taller than you, y'know." Roxas nodded somberly, avoiding Axel's gaze. After all, he had just punched him without asking questions. He felt like he should say sorry, but…

"I'm… sorry," the blonde whispered, dropping his head. Axel winced and looked over at him, a confused look on his face, as he hadn't quite heard.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry!" Roxas turned, almost glaring at Axel, then his expression softened and he looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry I hit y-"

"Punched. You _punched_ me!" Axel almost whimpered, his hand clenching his blue sheep pajamas over his stomach. Roxas looked away, almost feeling guilty. Almost.

"I… I know. I'm sorry. … Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes," he said, and turned to the stack of clothes and began to peel off the wet ones on his body. If Axel didn't believe his words, maybe his actions would prove them true.

Politely, Axel looked away, although he would have liked to watch Roxas, a punch in the stomach for even thinking about it had made him do otherwise. He studied his reflection in the mirror. His hair was slightly disheveled, one spike of his hair sticking up more than usual, making him look like a unicorn. It made him laugh, and he chuckled softly, shaking his head. Of course, Roxas took his laugh as an insult, as if he was laughing at him.

"What?" the blonde said, sounding rather irritated. Axel looked over to him, prepared to explain himself, but the sight of Roxas shirtless with the light purple pants he had selected for the youth half pulled up his legs quite distracted him. A small blush appeared on the redhead's cheeks and he looked back towards the mirror, eyes glued on the reflection of said eyes.

"N-nothing, I was laughing at myself, not you…. I promise," he said, daring a glance at Roxas. He noticed, in the few seconds, that the blonde also had a small blush, although it was much more noticeable on him. It was rather cute, actually, but he mustn't think like that. Roxas didn't like it when he thought like that, and especially when he talked like that. He better stop while he's ahead.

"Whatever," Roxas muttered, pulling the pants up. He neglected to put the shirt on right away, and instead grabbed the towel he had thrown, which had landed next to the toilet, and dried himself(mostly his hair) off. Axel took this opportunity to start a conversation.

"Say, Roxas, has the keyblade ever accidentally come to you in school? Didn't it do that the first time?" Axel turned around, leaning back on the counter as he looked over at Roxas. Since he had pants on now, he figured the little guy didn't mind any more.

Said little guy had his face covered in a towel, as he was attempting to get his hair dry, and thus a muffled response was what Axel got. The redhead made a face, not understanding this new muffled language, and he sure didn't speak it.

"What?" he asked confused. Roxas pulled the towel off his head with an exhale of air, looking over at Axel.

"I _said_, it only happened once, last year. I didn't know it would do that back then." The blonde ran the towel over his arms once before dropping it back onto the tiled floor and picking up the pastel purple, button-up shirt. It reminded him of Easter, really. He looked at it curiously before tossing it on, buttoning it up randomly. Axel watched, putting one hand on his hip.

"Um… Roxy, you're buttoning it…" Roxas glared at him, and Axel lifted his hands in defense. "Hey, just saying. I'm sure it's not that comfortable to sleep in…" he waved his hands as if to say 'I have no weapon.' "Here, let me…" Axel moved toward Roxas, but stopped when he saw the death glare he was getting from the little guy. "May I?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"If you burn me…." Roxas started, narrowing his eyes.

"I wont, I promise!" Axel replied, shaking his hands as if to cool them off. "I wont even touch your skin, or at least I wont try to. Please?" Roxas considered it, then nodded slowly.

"Alright." He lowered his hands to his side, his gaze softening to a more expressionless expression. Axel smiled and drew closer to the blonde, reaching out and gently unbuttoning the buttons Roxas had attempted to button. It was quite cute, actually, but again, it probably wasn't very comfortable. Tenderly, making sure he wasn't getting to close to Roxas's skin, he buttoned the shirt correctly. As he did this, he noticed that the blonde's skin was very pale, but also had a slight sheen to it, almost looking like velvet…. He would have liked to touch it, to see if it felt like velvet too, but Roxas wouldn't like that.

Roxas watched Axel, wondering why he cared so much about the damn buttons. They were just buttons, after all.

"There. All better!" Axel smiled, his fingers linger on the edge of the fabric, starring at it as if, if he let go he could fall into a bottomless pit. Roxas noticed this, looking between Axel and his hands, and Axel, and his shirt, and Axel's hands….

"Get off!" he flapped his hands at Axel's arms, smacking him a good five times at least.

"Ow, ow! Okay! I got… distracted, is all…" Axel rubbed his arms, whimpering. "You didn't have to hit me…" he sniffled, his eyes tearing up at the edges. They were fake tears, but hopefully it would get him some compassion from Roxy-poo. He seemed to like messing with Axel, but not making him upset.

Roxas sighed, rolling his eyes while putting one hand on his hip. "I already apologized for punching you, what more do you want?" Oh, wrong question, Roxy-poo-kins… Wrong. Question.

Axel grinned suddenly and grabbed Roxas's wrist, pulling him towards the door, and unlocking it all at the same time, then flung the blonde kid out of the bathroom, causing him to run into the wall(Roxas would have called it "bumped lightly," but he ran into it.). Axel followed, of course not in the same manor, but you get the idea. He the proceeded to recapture Roxas's wrists and pin them above his head to the wall, a menacing grin still lingering on Axel's lips.

Roxas, who had gone into a state of shock the second he had been flung(for the first time, in fact) to a wall, and had no time to punch Axel in the face before he lost control of his hands. His mouth hung open slightly, his eyes wide as he starred at Axel before realizing what was going on.

"Uhah…?" he managed to get out, looking quite confused. Axel merely giggled and made to move in for the kill, closing his eyes…

It all went into slow motion then for Roxas; the closing of Axel's eyes, the subconscious notation of Axel's hands tightening on his wrists, and… something white coming up the stairs?

"Shlabah! Mmh!" Roxas attempted to tell Axel that Riku was about to run into something he probably didn't want to see, but his mind didn't want to make words at the moment. The redhead's lips barely graced Roxas's when a loud cough from the right made him stop and pull back, blinking his eyes open. Slowly, he turned his head, the vision of Riku crossing his arms looking much like a mother that had just caught her child with its hand in the cookie jar.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting?" Riku asked, tilting his head to the side, a smirk twitching onto his lips. In truth, he thought the scene was rather hilarious, seeing Roxas like that. So confused and bewildered.

"Uh…. I know what it looks like…" Axel started, glancing back to Roxas for a second, "And, um, well… it is, but it was-"

"Oh. My. GOD!"

Attention was brought to Roxas, who was currently gawking at Axel, in a pissed off way.

"You did NOT just do what I think you did!" he yelled, shoving the redhead away.

"Ehehe… Listen, Roxas-" Axel tried to begin an explanation, but Roxas's intense deathglare stopped him. He gulped.

"Don't even try your lame-o excuses with me! You freaking KISSED me!" Roxas nearly howled, and made to smack the redhead, but his hand was stopped by another hand; Riku's. Instantly his deathglare was redirected to Riku.

"Hey, hey, settle down little guy. We don't need to resort to violence," Riku said calmly, tiling his head to the side. Roxas narrowed his eyes then looked away, relaxing his hand. Riku let go and turned to Axel, a serious, angry-at-you-but-still-loves-you motherly type look on his face. "Apologize."

"What?" Axel's eyes widened, looking from Riku to Roxas and back again. Roxas merely looked away even more, his face turned to the side completely. "But I've done nothing wrong! Onegai, Riku-san, it was only a kiss…. Is that so bad?" Axel pleaded, holding his hands together. Roxas pouted, pondering over this. True that; it was only a kiss… But still! If all he wanted was a kiss he could have just asked….

"Axel, that was not a kiss," Riku replied, shaking his head. Axel raised on eyebrow, looking confused. It wasn't? "That was an act of lust, not love. A real kiss is willing and gentle. Hm?" There was a light in Riku's eyes as he turned to Roxas and pecked him on the cheek lightly. "See?" Riku turned and walked back down the stairs before either of them could say or do anything. Roxas gaped and Axel just kind of stood there, starring at where Riku had just kissed, **_kissed!_** Roxas. On the cheek, but still.

"Did he just-?"

"Yeah…" Axel nodded, "He did."

**A/N: All righty then, I know, I know, it's kind of a cliffhanger and it could have gone on, but it seemed like a good spot to me. Anyway, go read the other chapters for "This Is Going Nowhere" because I like the funnies in that one. x3 Maybe Demyx should be in this one? Sora? Anybody? Hmmm…. The plot thickens!!**

**Read and review, pretty please! And tell me what you think, I live on that stuff. Even if you don't think I'll like your idea, it still urges me to write. And you want that, write?(pun, haha. Bad one, but still.) Okay okay. xD Bai bai!**


End file.
